


Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka

by Toootie



Series: Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, OOC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najkrócej rzecz ujmując: coś poszło nie tak i w rezultacie detektyw ma dziesięć lat (przynajmniej zewnętrznie), a John- ręce pełne roboty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka

**Author's Note:**

> Po gruntownym liftingu, wreszcie udało mi się te historię zakończyć. W miarę pisania rozrosła się na tyle, że postanowiłam ją podzielić na kilka część. To jest pierwsza część cyklu Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka.

John wracał do domu przygnębiony.  
Zupełnie niepotrzebnie poświęcił tyle czasu myślom na temat kłótni z szefową, ponieważ nieuchronnie przerodziły się one w analizowanie jego kiepskiej sytuacji finansowej i tego, jak życie z Sherlockiem na nią wpływało.  
A skończyło się na myśleniu o nim- jak zwykle, odkąd go poznał. Co samo w sobie było właściwie wystarczająco niepokojące – John już dawno zauważył, że chyba ma problem, skoro myśli tak dużo o osobie, która co prawda wypełnia mu większość czasu i uwagi, ale jest jednak NADAL tylko jego współlokatorem. Gdy miał dobry humor, to się tym nie przejmował, znajdując sporo usprawiedliwień dla tego stanu rzeczy.  
Dzisiaj jednak widział w tym nie tylko problem, ale i jakąś osobistą porażkę, świadczącą o jego problemach z głową, albo niedostosowaniu- nie umiał zadecydować. W każdym razie ktoś normalny szukałby odpoczynku od intensywnego współlokatora, a nie wypełniał nim swoich myśli także wtedy, gdy nie było go w pobliżu.  
Po kilkunastu miesiącach życia pod jednym dachem z detektywem nie wiedział, czy właśnie zwariował, czy też wreszcie odzyskał zdrowe zmysły. Ale na pewno jego życie zmieniało się diametralnie, a on nie zawsze miał pewność, czy nadąża za tymi zmianami.  
\- No i skąd ja jej wezmę czas na kilka dyżurów pod rząd?- kolejny raz zadał sobie pytanie, na które nie znajdował odpowiedzi. Od tego tematu zaczęła się dzisiejsza kłótnia w przychodni (jak każda między nim a Sarą) i pomimo, że jego dyżur na dzisiaj się skończył, w jego głowie nieprzyjemna wymiana zdań trwała w najlepsze, ponieważ nie było dobrego rozwiązania.  
Musiał mieć normalną pracę, ponieważ musiał regularnie zarabiać- śledztwa przynosiły nadal zbyt małe dochody, by mogli się z nich utrzymywać. W dodatku uważał je właściwie za pieniądze Sherlocka i nie potrafił mu zabronić wydawać je na rzeczy zbędne, według niego: drogie ubrania, albo coś potrzebnego do kolejnego eksperymentu. Co prawda nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Sherlock nie oszczędza, kiedy ma z czego, ale widocznie w jego świecie pieniądze rosły na drzewach, albo pojawiały się jakoś same, ściągane siłą woli. Albo za pomocą ciężko pracujących osób- takich jak John… co nie było sprawiedliwe. Toteż, choć za zwyczaj podziwiał przyjaciela i był mu wdzięczny (za wiele rzeczy), to czasem, tak jak dziś, miał tej sytuacji dosyć.  
Bo to przez niego miał problemy w pracy- jedynym pewnym źródle ich dochodu. To Sherlock uczynił niemożliwym proste skinięcie głową na racjonalną prośbę szefowej, by w najbliższych dniach odrobił wreszcie swoje urlopy, wzięte także z powodu detektywa. John nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawi obecny kryzys i wiedział tylko, że nie ma co liczyć na pomoc przyjaciela. Tamten wzruszy ramionami i powie coś nieistotnego. Albo nie przyjmie problemu do wiadomości; udając, że nie słyszał ani słowa. A najprawdopodobniej i jedno i drugie.  
Tutaj jego myśli ześliznęły się na śledztwa, przy których pracowali ostatnio razem. Sherlock nie tylko wobec niego wykazywał się porażającym (zwłaszcza, jak na kogoś, dla kogo znajomość ludzkiej natury była nieodłączną częścią pracy) brakiem zrozumienia dla cudzych uczuć i motywacji.  
John widział już wystarczająco dużo przykładów, żeby sobie wyrobić opinię, ale to, co zrobił detektyw ostatnio, było, nawet jak na niego, po prostu niebezpieczne- co zresztą wytykał mu nie raz.  
\- Doigrasz się w końcu.- powtarzał bez końca, posępnie, bo nic do Sherlocka nie docierało.- W końcu tak komuś zajdziesz za skórę, że znajdzie czas i pieniądze, żeby się dopaść, kiedy nie będziesz uważał. Albo kiedy ja i Lestrade zrobimy sobie zasłużoną przerwę i przestaniemy cię ochraniać.  
Sherlock na ogół puszczał te słowa mimo uszu. Czasami coś do niego dotarło, ale wtedy tylko się jeżył i z oburzeniem parskał zjadliwą ripostą, na którą John dawał się zwykle złapać i urażony w swoich dobrych chęciach odburkiwał coś niesympatycznego. Nie mogąc się nigdy do końca pogodzić z tym, jak przyjaciel marnuje swoje szanse na stanie się wielkim człowiekiem, tylko dlatego, że nie chce mu się wreszcie nauczyć paru podstawowych praw rządzących ludzkim zachowaniem. Zresztą doktor podejrzewał, że Sherlock je już doskonale zna- tylko mu się nie chce wczuwać w sytuację drugiej osoby, bo uważa empatię za marnowanie czasu.  
W takich chwilach nie potrafił go podziwiać, w takich chwilach – gdy z detektywa wychodziła całą jego pogarda (bo tak to trzeba było nazwać) dla ludzkich emocji, obawiał się zaglądać w swe własne uczucia- bojąc się, że nie znajdzie wśród nich nawet odrobiny sympatii, której jego przyjaciel był tak pewien, że zaczął uważać ją za rzecz oczywistą.  
Czasem, gdy było naprawdę źle, pozwalał sobie za to myśleć o tym, czy detektyw w ogóle próbuje go zrozumieć i czy ich w miarę poprawna relacja nie jest przypadkiem w całości oparta na jego- Johna- wysiłku zrozumienia i wybaczenia i dostosowania się do upośledzonego społecznie współlokatora, dla którego emocje są omijana na co dzień terra incognita.  
Daleko nie musiał szukać- ten Marty czy Martin Jakiś Tam, którego policja oskarżyła przez pomyłkę o kradzież, a Sherlock bardzo sprawnie oczyścił jego imię, ale przy okazji nie powstrzymał się i zmieszał go z błotem (przy świadkach!) - jego samego oraz połowę jego rodziny, z której większość okazała się być postawnymi młodymi byczkami spędzającymi wolne chwile na siłowni i to nie tylko po to, by po napinać muskuły przed swoimi dziewczynami. Tym razem doktor naprawdę się bał, że będzie musiał wyciągnąć nadal nielegalną broń, bo inaczej nie byłby w stanie przeszkodzić im w poważnym uszkodzeniu przyjaciela. Później jeszcze przez cały tydzień nerwowo oglądał się na ulicy, gdy wydawało mu się, że kątem oka rejestruje jakąś kwadratową sylwetkę w dresie.  
Pamiętał doskonale, co mówił o nich detektyw, a przede wszystkim, jak lekceważąco się zachowywał; i naprawdę nie mógł mieć za złe temu Martinowi i jego krewniakom ich wściekłości- Sherlock zachował się wtedy koszmarnie i żadna ilość uśmiechów i przeprosin jego przyjaciół nie mogła tego zmienić.  
To był jak na razie najbardziej wyraźny dowód na to, że to, jak traktował ludzi, prowadząc swoje dochodzenia, miało wpływ na to, jak jego traktowano. Ponieważ jednak wszystkie groźby, które usłyszał od rodziny Martina niewiele go obeszły, to John nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby go zmusić od przestrzegania ogólnoludzkich zasad.  
No i ta sprawa z wróżką… Kobieta- na nazwisko miała chyba Evans? Olsen? Kiedy nie mógł ich publikować na blogu, to o nich od razu zapominał- zabiła swojego męża, bo według wróżki, do której chodziła regularnie od lat, facet ją zdradzał. A co gorsza, zakochał się w końcu w jednej ze swoich kochanek i planował z nią uciec, przejmując wcześniej cały majątek swojej żony. Sytuacja była paskudna, jak większość przestępstw popełnianych w obrębie rodziny i John nie wiedział, komu współczuje bardziej- ofiara nie była sympatycznym człowiekiem, ale jednak została zabita, a to nie mógł być dozwolony sposób radzenia sobie z takimi ludźmi, bo inaczej zabójstwa byłyby na porządku dziennym.  
Nie to jednak było w tej sprawie najgorsze- kiedy obaj poszli do wróżki, która uświadomiła panią Olsen? Evans? W jakim tkwi szambie, w Sherlocka wstąpił jakiś empiryczny demon i zaczął wszem i wobec oraz bardzo stanowczo udowadniać, jak bezużyteczna i bezwartościowa jest profesja wszelkiej maści wróżek i jak bardzo on osobiście pogardza osobami, które zarabiają na ludzkiej niepewności co do swego losu. Wróżka, która według Johna była kobietą całkiem inteligentną, przedsiębiorczą i obdarzoną wielką charyzmą, długo nie dawała się wciągnąć w kłótnię, która detektyw ewidentnie chciał wywołać. Kiedy jednak Sherlock zorientował się, że tradycyjne środki nie działają i zaczął obrażać jej rodzinę, widać było, jak w jej twarzy coś się zmienia i to w bardzo niepokojący sposób.  
Potem nagle pojawił się znikąd jej syn i trzeba było go skuć, bo chciał nakopać wrednemu dupkowi, który obrażał mu matkę. Ale największe wrażenie na Johnie zrobił i tak Sherlock, który niemal zaczął się pienić, kiedy wróżka zapewniła go, że daje ludziom tylko to, czego potrzebują i że nie może brać odpowiedzialności za to, co potem robią z tą wiedzą.  
Możliwe, że ta sprawa tak mu utkwiła w głowie, ponieważ do tej pory nie wiedział, czemu Sherlock wpadł w taką wściekłość, kiedy to usłyszał. Zalał biedną kobietę morzem dedukcji, starając się bardzo mocno (choć na chybił trafił- kolejny dowód na nieznajomość ludzkiej natury) ujawnić coś, co ją tak zawstydzi, że straci opanowanie i przestanie być taka zadowolona z siebie.  
John podejrzewał, że może chodziło o jego pogardę dla ludzi, którzy utrzymywali, że zdobywają swoją wiedzę w nadnaturalny sposób, a może nawet chciał jej udowodnić swoją wyższość, pokazując, że wie o niej więcej, niż ona o nim i to bez wmawiania innym, że podpowiadają mu to jakieś dusze zmarłych, ale nie wiedział tego na pewno i męczyło go to jeszcze długo później, bo detektyw nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania na ten temat i zabronił opisywać to śledztwo na blogu.  
John mógł się teoretycznie nie podporządkować, ale właściwie nie było o co kruszyć kopii- sprawa nie była aż taka ciekawa, bo jej najciekawszym elementem i tak było tylko to, że wróżka znała tak osobiste fakty z życia morderczyni. To jednak Sherlock zupełnie zlekceważył, jako łatwe do wyjaśnienia- albo wróżka nieświadomie odczytywała wskazówki z tego, co usłyszała od swojej klientki przez te lata i wydedukowała resztę, albo dowiedziała się czegoś od kogoś innego. Dla Sherlocka to było tak oczywiste, że nie miał zamiaru się zajmować określeniem, co się tak naprawdę stało. Co było absolutnie w jego stylu i John nawet nie próbował go namawiać, żebyś zmienił zdanie. Nie pierwszy raz zupełnie się rozjeżdżali w ocenie tego, co jest interesujące i John do tego już przywykł. Nawet nie próbował sam tego rozwikłać. Nie musiał poznawać sekretów wszystkich ludzi- chciał poznać tylko te Sherlocka.  
Zresztą to, co mu zostało w pamięci, to przede wszystkim ta wściekła napaść na niczego niewinna wróżkę i złość jej syna, która łatwo mogła się zamienić w niezłe lanie. 

***

Kiedy wchodził po schodach do mieszkania, nie miał najlepszego humoru.  
\- Sherl…- zaczął, przekraczając próg, ponieważ zauważył, że na wieszaku wisi Belstaff, a pod nim stają buty do garnituru; ale zamilkł, widząc jakieś dziecko na kanapie.  
Chłopiec miał na oko osiem lat i był bardzo ładny. John osobiście nigdy nie był wyznawcą teorii, że wszystkie dzieci są ładne. Tego chłopca jednak zdecydowanie mógł tak określić - czarne, włosy, skręcające się w urocze loczki, małe, ale pełne usta, wielkie, niebieskie oczy, oraz nie mniej uroczę, chudziutkie ramionka i nogi. To takie dzieci dorośli nazywali cherubinkami, a rówieśnicy tłukli niemiłosiernie.  
John był zmęczony, toteż zareagował dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Hej, mały, jak ci na imię? Ja jestem John i tu mieszkam. Gdzie jest Sherlock? Albo twoi rodzice?- a gdy dzieciak milcząco łypał na niego spod szopy loków, dodał: - Przyszedłeś tu z tatą, czy mamą?  
Chłopak dalej nie odpowiadał, skulił się jednak i objął kolana ramionami. John zauważył, że jest ubrany w zdecydowanie za długie dżinsy, podwinięte ze dwa razy i za luźny, sprany podkoszulek, który… był podejrzanie podobny do jego własnego, już przyciasnego na brzuchu, ale nadal zbyt lubianego, by go wyrzucić.  
Tak, po dokładniejszym przestudiowaniu podkoszulka, zawyrokował, że to na pewno ten należący do niego. Zastanowiło go to, ale wytłumaczył to sobie w ten sposób, że mały pewnie coś na siebie wylał, jak to często bywa z dziećmi, a gościnny (jego kosztem! jak zawsze!) współlokator pozwolił go przebrać w nie swoje ubranie.  
Tłumiąc urazę, być może lekko nieracjonalną, musiał przyznać, że to logiczne, bo jego ubrania były mniejsze, niż detektywa.  
\- Sherlock?..- krzyknął, a w jego tonie można było usłyszeć początek desperacji, zapowiadającej co najmniej domaganie się wyjaśnień.  
Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, ruszył szukać współlokatora, po drodze rzucił swoje buty w kąt, a kurtkę na swój fotel.  
Napotykając większy, niż zwykle, bajzel w kuchni, przypomniał sobie, że zajęty analizą swego nieszczęścia, zapomniał po drodze z pracy skręcić do Tesco.  
\- Sherlock? Gdzie jesteś? I co to za dziecko…  
Zamilkł znów, nie kończąc zdania, bo ich mieszkanie nie było takie duże i obejście go zajęło mu tylko kilka minut.  
Sherlocka nie było nigdzie. Ani w sypialni, ani w łazience, ani nawet na górze. Szybko zrozumiał, że jedynym źródłem informacji w tej chwili jest chłopiec, siedzący na kanapie.  
Średnio dogadywał się z dzieciakami. Najczęściej miał z nimi tylko przelotny kontakt w gabinecie lekarskim; gdzie, przy najlepszych chęciach z jego strony, sytuacja nie sprzyjała dobrym relacjom. Dzieciaki bały się zastrzyków, lekarzy, albo jakichś wydumanych rzeczy; często były chore, zmęczone i zdenerwowane.  
I, zupełnie jak dorośli, różnie reagowały na stres. Jedne krzyczały na jego widok, inne tylko płakały rozdzierająco, a jeszcze inne wymiotowały mu na spodnie. Z pewnością, w innych okolicznościach, przynajmniej niektóre z nich bywały spokojne, uśmiechnięte i chętne do kontaktu, ale John nie miał szans ich takimi poznać.  
W Afganistanie też rzadko widywał szczęśliwe, spokojne dzieci. Dlatego teraz nie wiedział, co zrobić. Usiadł przy chłopcu i spróbował do niego dotrzeć jeszcze raz:  
\- Jak masz na imię?  
Chłopiec milczał i nie patrzył już nawet na niego. Kiepsko.  
\- Ja się nazywam John. Mieszkam tutaj.  
\- Już mówiłeś…- chłopiec wymamrotał pod nosem, w kierunku kolan, ale nadal nie zmieniał pozycji.  
Johnowi brwi podjechały prawie pod linię włosów.  
\- Hmmm…- chrząknął niezdecydowanie. Dzieciak robił się coraz dziwniejszy. A on nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.  
\- Możesz na mnie popatrzeć?- wymruczał w końcu z desperacja, bo nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.  
Dzieciak spojrzał na niego spode łba i zrobiło mu się gorąco ze zdenerwowania (ale tego nawet nie zauważył). Oczy chłopca były jasne, niebiesko-szare, a na jednej z tęczówek miał ciemną kropkę. Były zupełnie takie, jak oczy…  
Mózg miał problem z przetworzeniem tej informacji, więc ciało znieruchomiało na dłuższą chwilę.  
Dziecko dalej patrzyło na niego, bez wyrazu, aż wreszcie pojął, że tak czy inaczej musi się nim zająć. Kiedy zjawi się Sherlock, to wypyta go o szczegóły.  
\- Jadłeś coś?- zapytał, bo jego własny żołądek upomniał się o uwagę. Dzieciak przymknął oczy i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, więc poszedł do kuchni, zrobić sobie kanapkę.  
Po namyśle, zrobił dwie i jedną z nich, tę z dżemem, położył na talerzyku, na stoliku przed gościem.  
\- Jak zgłodniejesz, to sobie weź. Idę na dół na chwilę, ale zaraz wracam.

***

Wizyta u pani Hudson nie wniosła wiele do sytuacji.  
Według niej, Sherlock od rana był w humorze nabzdyczonej primadonny, miotał się głośno po mieszkaniu, a około drugiej po południu ucichł, na jakiś czas. Według jej słów nigdzie nie wychodził, ale nie były miarodajne, bo ona wychodziła w tym czasie.  
I nie wiedziała nic o żadnych gościach, tym bardziej o dzieciach.  
\- Przyprowadź go tutaj, jeśli sobie nie poradzisz.- zaproponowała na koniec wielkodusznie, ale nie miał ochoty nadużywać jej dobrej woli kolejny raz, więc podziękował i wrócił na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy mały już się nie ulotnił w jego ciuchach.  
W duchu może odrobinę na to liczył, bo problem sam by się wtedy rozwiązał- przynajmniej dla niego.  
Chłopiec siedział dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, na sofie, i patrzył na talerz z kanapką, jakby była czymś niesamowicie intrygującym.  
\- Hej mały.- zaczął.- Musisz mi powiedzieć jak się nazywasz, bo jeśli twoi rodzice nie wrócą niedługo…  
\- John.- dziecko wymruczało.- Moi rodzice nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Przestań się miotać i pomyśl.  
John zmartwiał.  
Głosik był cienki i z pewnością należał do dziecka, ale modulacja, akcent, sposób mówienia, a przed wszystkim nieskończona irytacja, którą były podszyte… były bardzo, bardzo dobrą podróbką Sherlocka. Doskonałą, gdyby nie wysokość głosu.  
John przysiadł na swoim fotelu bezwiednie i bezwładnie. Nie rozumiał niczego i nie próbował nawet, po prostu siedział i oddychał; to mu wystarczało w tej chwili.  
Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok i przez plecy Johna przeleciały dreszcze. Miał pustkę w głowie, nie był w stanie myśleć, ręce i stopy miał chłodne- był w szoku i niejasno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Kto? Kim?... Dlaczego?- zaplątał się bezradnie.  
\- John. Nie jesteś takim idiotą, zrozumienie tej sytuacji nie przekracza twoich możliwości.  
Zaczęło mu być dla odmiany gorąco.  
Nie wierzył w to, czego zaczynał się właśnie domyślać.  
\- Sherlock?- wydusił ze ściśniętego gardła, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela.  
\- No, wreszcie.- wymamrotał chłopiec i znów położył podbródek na kolanach.- Chyba jestem głodny.  
\- To jedz. – powiedział odruchowo i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Dosłownie.  
\- Jak to… możliwe? Co się stało? Nie wierzę, to niemożliwe... -zaczął z siebie wyrzucać.  
\- Nie wiem, co się stało. Pracowałem nad sprawą tej biżuterii, choć była nudna, bo powiedziałeś, że dobrze zapłacą. Nudziło mi się… pamiętam, że zachciało mi się spać i rozbolała mnie głowa. Położyłem się na sofie, żeby się skupić i… zasnąłem. Chyba. Ocknąłem się około czwartej i okazało się, że spodnie ze mnie lecą. A kiedy wstałem, zrozumiałem, dlaczego. Znalazłem coś do ubrania w twojej szufladzie, a potem… - zamilkł, leciutko odwracając wzrok, co było bardzo sherlockowską oznaką skrępowania. – Trochę straciłem kontrolę… nad sobą.- przyznał z zawstydzeniem.- I tyle. Potem ty przyszedłeś.  
John przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki, którą zrobił dla chłopca. Zjadł ją zupełnie nieświadomie.  
\- Nie wierzę. To niemożliwe.- wyszeptał.  
\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? To ja jestem niemożliwy.  
Zamilkli. Sherlock nie miał już nic do dodania, a John, w przenośni i dosłownie, przetrawiał to, co wchłonął.  
Siedzieli tak, do chwili, w której żołądek dziecka dał im obu znać, że niemożliwe niemożliwym, a coś jeść trzeba.  
John nadal był w szoku, ale ten dźwięk dał mu sygnał do działania. Prostego, celowego działania, które mu było w tej chwili bardzo potrzebne.  
Poszedł do kuchni, postawił wodę na herbatę i zaczął robić tosty- wszystko odruchowo, na autopilocie. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć sytuacji, więc skupił się na czynnościach przyziemnych i uspokajających.  
\- Co my tu mamy?- wymamrotał zaglądając do lodówki.- Coś ciepłego? Co jedzą ośmiolatki?- mamrotał dalej do siebie pod nosem, ale Sherlock usłyszał to i tak, bo do Johna nagle doleciało bardzo urażone:  
\- Mam dziesięć lat!- wypowiedziane z iście sherlockowską odrazą i złością. John zawahał się i obrócił w stronę pokoju.  
\- Ty… masz dziesięć lat? Skąd wiesz?  
\- Bo tak wyglądałem, jak miałem dziesięć lat. Jeszcze pamiętam zdjęcia.  
\- To byłeś raczej chuderlawy?- skwitował odruchowo, zanim się zreflektował, że najwyraźniej zaczyna się dostosowywać do czegoś niesamowitego.- To znaczy… nie wiem, ale to wszystko jest takie… Boże! To niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe… mogę zadzwonić do Mycrofta?- John wiedział, że Mycroft jest najostatniejszą deską ratunku, sam go zresztą nie bardzo lubił, ale próbował wymyślić, co może teraz zrobić i tylko to mu przyszło do głowy.  
Sherlock milczał znacząco, czego John nie zauważył.  
\- Może on by coś... nie wiem… jak myślisz?- dokończył robienie tostu i zaniósł go razem z herbata do pokoju.- Wymyśliłeś cokolwiek? -zabrzmiało to niemal błagalnie.  
Kiedy spojrzał na twarz chłopca, nadal nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że to Sherlock. Z drugiej strony… chłopiec mówił jak on i miał takie same oczy… a skoro John nieświadomie zwrócił się do niego po pomysły na rozwiązanie problemu, to na jakimś poziomie musiał już przynajmniej częściowo zaakceptować jakoś tę niemożliwość.  
Po chwili, z ociąganiem i dorosłym skrzywieniem ust, dzieciak odpowiedział, jakby go to bardzo dużo kosztowało.  
\- Dzwoniłem do niego. Nie uwierzył, a potem… potem powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia co się stało i że to niemożliwe.  
\- To tak jak ja…-podsumował John zbyt szybko, za co został skarcony, bardzo znajomym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że Mycroft jest nieco bardziej zorientowany w tym, co jest możliwe, a co nie?- zapytał retorycznie, czym w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć wykurzał wszystkich, łącznie z Johnem. Teraz jednak był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by się złościć.  
\- Wysłał tutaj ludzi, niedługo będą. Nie wiem, co mój brat wymyśli, jak mnie zobaczy, ale w tej sytuacji…- usta wygięły mu się, jak zwykle w podkówkę, ale na obecnej twarzy dało tak rozpaczliwy efekt, że John niemal był pewien, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem.- Nie mam innego wyjścia.  
Spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Dziewiąta.  
I tak, jakby z tym słowem, jego ciało dostało pozwolenie na bycie zmęczonym- zalała go fala znużenia. Chciał się już tylko wykąpać i iść spać. Ale najpierw musiał coś jeszcze zrobić.  
\- Zjedz to i napij się herbaty. Dzieci muszą jeść często, a odwodnienie przy tej masie ciała jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Nawet jeśli masz już… dziesięć lat.  
\- Dobra.- dziwnie to zabrzmiało, nie jak potulna zgoda, ale raczej jakby tamten chciał pokazać, że uważa go za kretyna. Ale John był zbyt zmęczony, by protestować. Poszedł do łazienki a potem, bez słowa, do swego pokoju.  
Zwykle stawiał czoła niebezpieczeństwu i niespodziankom, ale głęboki szok wyczerpał jego zasoby energii, toteż padł na materac, jak podcięta kłoda. Nie miał siły kwestionować wymagań swego ciała... w głębi duszy uznał, że nie potrafi pomóc przyjacielowi, bo nie ma nic więcej do zaoferowania.  
Później, długo później, John nie rozumiał jak był w stanie tak szybko zasnąć skoro doświadczył czegoś o znaczeniu i wadze rozmowy z kosmitami, albo podróży w czasie. Nigdy nie znalazł odpowiedzi na pytanie, co mówiła o nim ta reakcja.

***

Następnego dnia obudził się z szarpnięciem, bo śniło mu się, że potknął się na schodach i właśnie z nich spadał, kiedy jego ciało uznało, że wystarczy tego dobrego (w tym przypadku- nieświadomości). Od razu sobie przypomniał o poprzednim wieczorze i uśmiechnął się, myśląc:  
„Boże, ale musiałem być wczoraj zmęczony!”  
Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że to mogło być coś więcej, niż jakiś pokręcony sen. Wrócił z pracy potwornie zmęczony, padł od razu na łóżko i przyśniło mu się coś, bardzo wyraźnie, tak wyraźnie, że w porannym otumanieniu mógł to pomylić ze wspomnieniem.  
\- Ale by się Sherlock uśmiał.- powiedział już na głos, ubierając się bez ceregieli. Wiedział, że nigdy mu tego nie opowie- nie narazi się na jego kpiny (w najlepszym razie) albo długie ataki złośliwości (w najgorszym).  
Dziś miał do pracy dopiero na dziesiątą, więc zamierzał zrobić sobie wysokokaloryczne, polepszające humor śniadanie i zjeść je powoli, rozkoszując się każdym jego kęsem.  
Kiedy podszedł do kanapy, znieruchomiał, zobaczywszy leżącego na niej chłopca przykrytego kocem. Tego samego, który był w jego śnie.  
\- Co?..-zaczął przekleństwo, zszokowany i chłopiec się poruszył i, z uroczym ziewnięciem, pokazującym drobne zęby, usiadł na sofie. John patrzył na niego z czystą zgrozą i zmieszaniem, tak jak każdy, na jego miejscu, kto doświadczyłby urealnienia najdziwniejszego snu.  
\- Sher… Sherlock?- wydukał szeptem, z wyschniętym, zaciśniętym gardłem.  
\- Znowu czuję głód. A wczoraj zjadłem kolację. Mniej, niż dziewięć godzin temu.  
\- Dzieci potrzebują dużo częściej jedzenia, bo rosną. Intensywnie. – wyjaśnił odruchowo.  
\- Masz zamiar mnie karmić jak dziecko.- małe usteczka wygięły się w równie uroczym nadąsaniu i John poczuł wzbierający w nim histeryczny chichot.  
Zdołał się jednak jakoś opanować. Nie było czasu na załamania nerwowe- może później, jak już lekko opanują sytuację.  
\- Jesteś… masz ciało dziecka. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale… potrzebujesz białka, witamin, mikroelementów, potrzebujesz… częstych posiłków i ktoś powinien ci ich dostarczać.- dokończył niezręcznie. Czując, jak lodowate ręce zaciskają mu się wokół brzucha.  
\- Dobra. Zrób coś, zjem cokolwiek.- Sherlock nieoczekiwanie zawiesił protest i wzruszył ramionami, pakując w ten gest, w typowy dla siebie sposób, cały dostępny dramatyzm.  
John obrócił się na pięcie i, nieświadomie reagując na polecenie, poszedł do kuchni.  
Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie chciał tracić tego dziecka z oczu. „Jak przestanę na niego patrzeć, to zniknie i znów uwierzę, że to sen. A potem się rozczaruję, jak przed chwilą.”  
Ale musiał się odwrócić chociaż na chwilę, żeby usmażyć jajka. Przez jakiś czas wykręcał boleśnie szyję, aż tamten przyczłapał do kuchni, z efektownym znużeniem starego człowieka.  
\- Mycroft wczoraj przyjechał i się zdziwił.- zaanonsował, nie bez satysfakcji.  
John dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że dzieciak był dziś ubrany w niebieską piżamę ze Sponge Bobem i ten widok zaskoczył go zupełnie, wywołując ciąg skojarzeń, który zakończył się nagłym, prawie bolesnym uczuciem wzruszenia. Sherlock wyglądał w tej piżamce bardzo ładnie i John już mu to chciał powiedzieć, gdy tamten go ubiegł.  
\- To Mycroft przyniósł te… ohydę. Myślał, że się naćpałem i chciał ze mnie zadrwić. Ale w końcu się przydała… Ale miał minę! – zachichotał złośliwie.- Od razu wysłał ludzi po ubrania dla dziecka.- tu już mina mu zrzedła.- Czyli dla mnie! John!- głos mu się prawie załamał.- On w ogóle nie wie, co się stało.- w takich chwilach jak ta, widać było, że choć Sherlock żywił wiele uraz do brata, uważał go jednak za mądrzejszego i bardziej potężnego, od siebie (co, zresztą, było powodem wielu z tych uraz). John przestraszył się, że może się zaraz rozpłakać. Tym bardziej, że szloch byłby zupełnie logiczną, choć emocjonalną reakcją na absolutną bezradność, której musiał doświadczać.  
\- I co teraz zrobisz?- zapytał pospiesznie, dodając do jajek kawałek bekonu.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wdrapał się na krzesło w kuchni. Stół był, jak zwykle, zawalony różnymi rzeczami, ale dzieciak usiadł przy kawałku blatu, na którym zmieściłby się akurat jeden talerz.  
\- Nie wiem. Mycroft ma tu przysłać jakichś lekarzy… trudno, jakoś przeżyję to badanie. Oni muszą coś zrobić. Po prostu muszą.- zapatrzył się ponuro w blat przed sobą i usta znów mu się wygięły, jakby miały własne plany. Jednak to, co u dorosłego Sherlocka doprowadzało Johna do wściekłości, bo wiedział, że to tylko kolejna gierka, teraz, wypisane na twarzy tego malucha- wydawało się rozbrajać w nim każdą odrobinę złości, pozostawiając w zamian niesamowite wzruszenie. Z którym nie wiedział, co robić - to przecież był jego przyjaciel, detektyw!, a nie dziecko, które powinien pocieszać i przytulać.  
\- John, ja tego nie zniosę. Nie rozumiem tego… to jest niemożliwe! Ale się dzieje! A ja nie mogę… nikomu nie mów! Nawet Lestradowi.  
\- Nie, oczywiście. –bąknął odruchowo, żeby go uspokoić i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, na co się zgodził. – Ale jak on tu przyjdzie? A co z panią Hudson?  
Wygięcie ust Sherlocka zamieniło się w jednej sekundzie pogardę.  
\- W końcu trzeba jej będzie powiedzieć. Na razie Mycroft się nią zajmie. Im mniej ludzi wie, tym lepiej.  
Przełożył jajka na talerze i dołożył tosty- porcja dla Sherlocka była tylko trochę mniejsza, niż jego własna- małe ciałko potrzebowało dużo kalorii, a jakoś odruchowo założył, że tamten nie będzie mu ich dostarczał regularnie, więc trzeba wykorzystać do maksimum każdą sytuację, w której zechce coś zjeść.  
\- Najpierw zjedz jajka. – przypomniał mu.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby zapomniał, że sam prosił o śniadanie. Smutna mina poszła dawno w zapomnienie.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę dziwny. Zajmujesz się jedzeniem, kiedy spotyka cię coś niewytłumaczalnego. To bardzo po wojskowemu- odsuwać odczucia, szok, wątpliwości i zamęt, żeby zająć się przyziemnymi składnikami codzienności. -mówił z zastanowieniem, jakby go to interesowało i analizował miejsce zbrodni. - Cieszysz się wręcz, że masz się kim zająć, cieszysz się, że możesz mi zrobić śniadanie. Myślisz, że tego potrzebuje…  
\- Bo potrzebujesz!- wtrącił z uporem, ale Sherlock nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
\- To cię uspokaja. Potrzebujesz zrobić mi śniadanie bardziej, niż ja potrzebuje je zjeść.  
John zmarszczył czoło i poczuł się niesłusznie o coś posądzany.  
\- A ty, jak zwykle, potrzebujesz przeanalizować wszystko. To jest twój styl radzenia siebie z sytuacją.- wskazał palcem na małą twarz Sherlocka.- Ciebie uspokaja to, że myślisz, że wiesz, co się dzieje. A w ogóle, to zamiast skupić się na mnie, a przypominam ci, że to nie o mnie chodzi- skup się na znalezieniu sobie czystych gaci w rozmiarze XXS. Pewnie jedwabnych, bo twój arystokratyczny tyłek nie zniesie zwykłej bawełny…- John ewidentnie się rozkręcał.  
Sherlock podniósł wąskie brwi i zmarszczył czoło w uroczej parodii dorosłej irytacji.  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy? Majtki przyniósł mi Mycroft. No… nie on osobiście- jego ludzie…  
John patrzył na niego chwile z nieodgadniona miną, nie wiedząc co czuje.  
\- Zjedz to, zanim wystygnie.- powiedział w końcu i sam zaczął jeść ze swego talerza, stojąc- bo na stole w kuchni nie było już ani odrobiny miejsca, a zapomniał, że może zanieść go na stół, do salonu. Ta dziwna sytuacja sprawiała, że trudno mu było się skupić na najprostszych rzeczach, a myśli rozpierzchały się co chwilę, we wszystkich kierunkach, jakby płoszyła je konieczność stawienia czoła obecnej sytuacji i jej konsekwencjom.  
Dzieciak powoli i z nieufnością spróbował jajek, by po kilku kęsach rzucić się na resztę i spałaszować ją w rekordowym czasie.  
John uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Nie przesadzaj, bo się zakrztusisz… zaraz muszę wyjść do pracy. Sara i tak poszła mi na rękę. Mogę cię tu samego zostawiać?  
\- Jooohn..-wyjęczał z desperacja, jakby naprawdę był dzieckiem, a on- jego czepiająca się, niczego nie rozumiejącą matką.- Co podsunęło ci myśl, że mógłbym sobie nie poradzić, we własnym mieszkaniu?  
Teraz przyszła kolei na Johna, żeby wzruszyć ramionami i posłać rozmówcy zirytowane spojrzenie:  
\- Nie mądrz się tak. Jesteś teraz dzieckiem! Czyli małym i słabym człowieczkiem. Który nie obroni się sam i, kiedy… jeśli komuś z twoich licznych wrogów przyjdzie na myśl pojawić się osobiście na naszym progu!- mówił coraz głośniej i bardziej zapalczywie gestykulował, nakręcając niepokój, gdy podczas mówienia wyobraźnia podsuwała mu okropne wizje.  
Sherlock, jak zwykle w takich przypadkach, patrzył w bok, z prowokującą obojętnością, w której ktoś mniej rozdrażniony odczytałby fałsz.  
John sapnął, jak rozdrażniony buldog i podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.  
\- Niech ci będzie. Wychodzę. Zresztą i tak nie mogę zostać. Jeśli gdzieś cię zabiorą, daj znać gdzie, żebym… wiedział.- dokończył niezbyt zręcznie.  
\- John, czy wyobrażasz sobie, że się pokażę komukolwiek, w tym stanie?- politowanie w wydaniu ośmiolatka było bardzo denerwujące. I śmieszne. – Nie ruszę się stąd na krok. Choćby mnie królowa angielska błagała na kolanach… masz moje słowo.  
John uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i zaczął sprzątać talerze. Umyje je później. Teraz nie ma już czasu jeśli nie chce się (chociaż raz) spóźnić.  
Jeśli przyjdzie na czas, to będzie miał lepszą pozycję w sporze John Watson kontra pracodawca z nierealistycznymi oczekiwaniami.  
Sherlock zniknął już w swej sypialni, pewnie po to by zamienić dziecinna piżamę na jakiś garnitur w rozmiarze XXS.  
John też nie zwlekał.  
Wychodząc, powiedział do siebie.  
\- To nie sen. Pamiętaj, nie przyśniło ci się… -dokończył, już w myślach: „choćbyś nawet bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć” i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę metra.  
W tej samej chwili dzieciak wyciągał z szafy dziecięce dżinsy i podkoszulek z napisem: UK Kids.  
\- Przynajmniej nie jakieś dzieciaki zombie z durnej kreskówkowej szkoły…- ale wbrew pełnym jadu słowom, mówiąc to, miał szklane oczy, jakby zaraz mogły popłynąć z nich łzy. Kiedy się przebrał – szybko i z obrzydzeniem wyrzucając piżamę za łóżko, jakby chciał podkreślić, że nigdy już tego świństwa na siebie nie założy- usiadł na fotelu i zaczął robić to, czego najbardziej nie znosił- czekać.


End file.
